User talk:Xxcreddier4presidentxx
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Creddie/@comment-Xxcreddier4presidentxx-20110317015334 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 01:54, March 17, 2011 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi President Of Creddie Land! It's me, iLoveMyFellowSeddies! I just wanted to leave you a message and tell you I love ya!! And that if you have the time, visit my new talk page, http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ILoveMyFellowSeddies That would mean a lot to me! I'm trying to reduce the amount of troll that patrol our talking areas. :-) Plus, I want to get to know my friends better! iLoveMyFellowSeddies Out! You're out @Xxcreddie4president! The game began and 10 seconds passed after @Amythest! (Bunnyboo50 20:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC)) Ur back in and your it! (Bunnyboo50 20:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC)) Hello Hi! You are a really nice Creddier. I hope we can be friends. You're just TOOOOOO nice. LOL XD. Anyway, do you have a favorite color?(I know random) mine's turquiose! Seddieftwyea 23:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ha! Haha. You forgot to use your signature, Oh Well. Yeah. I <3 Creddiers too, just not the snobby ones, and I'm pretty sure you kno who I mean. Starts with an n. She can be OK sometimes, but sometimes, she can be, snobby. LOL, anyway, Do you have a fav animal? Mine is(in order) #Fox #Tiger #KITTY #PUPPIES #ducklings thats about it! Biiii! Seddieftwyea 00:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Movie My movie would be either Bruce Almighty,Austin Powers,The Grinch who stole christmas(Not the cartoon), and Over The Hedge....../XD Seddieftwyea 00:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) Thank you very much for your kind words about my recent blog ("Sam & Freddie - Breaking The Emotional Shell"), and a few other things I've written as well. :) Although I knew that many Creddiers support the Seddie Friendship, I still wasn't sure how many would be interested in what I'd written, and I'm very grateful to all who were. I meant to say this A LOT sooner ... A couple of months back, I don't think that you and I got off to a great start on this site. It was just that my sister took some flak for suggesting to the Creddiers that there was a possibility of a Seddie breakup in the fifth season that might open the door to a Creddie relationship. (She meant well, really.) And my brother and I were kind of ... upset ... on her behalf. At the time, I was seriously ready to pack it in and leave the Wiki. My brother was right behind me, and my sister very reluctantly followed, but she insisted that we at least talk to the administrators first. So we did, and things got a lot better, so we stayed. And now, I'm very glad we did. :) (By the way, my brother and I were still unhappy on our sister's behalf, and she actually kept trying to get us to let it go. Finally, when my brother brought up the subject on the boards one time too many, my sister lost her temper (which is actually something she very rarely does). I don't know if you ever saw it, but there was a blog comment in which my sister publicly chewed me and my brother out, and told us to knock it off. She could have done that privately, but she really wanted to drive the point home. I was properly humbled.) Anyway, I just wanted to say that, despite that rough start, I really respect and appreciate all that you have contributed to this website. There aren't many people who have done as much as you have to maintain goodwill between the shipping communities here, and I think you've been a great member of this Wiki. I very much appreciate, also, all of the kind words you've said about the things I've written. And listen, when and if I do get back to that Harry/Susan fanfic, I'll be sure to let you know. :) Serene Girl 04:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. Everything's okay. :) Hello. My sister, Katie (Serene Girl) just told me about the message you left for her. I think there's been some misunderstanding, and I want to assure you that there was never any argument or problem between you and me (or between you and either of my siblings, either, for that matter). When my sister said that I "took some flak" for that suggestion about Sam and Freddie's possible breakup, she didn't mean from you, specifically. She just meant that there were some folks on the Wiki who were very critical of the people making this suggestion, sometimes rather harshly so. Again, not you, specifically. I do remember you criticizing those making this suggestion, but you didn't mention anybody by name. Unfortunately, although you weren't particularly harsh, I think you just stuck out in my siblings' minds. Oddly enough, I think it was because of something positive - You stuck out in their minds because you seemed like a really nice person otherwise. Most of the other people were members we didn't particularly like anyway, so it was easier to shrug them off. I don't know if that makes any sense at all, but that's basically what happened, I think. I think that my siblings have kind of overstated how I was treated, and how upset I was. Not that it was pleasant, but I got over it. Actually, they were probably a lot more unhappy than I was. I love them both, but sometimes ... I don't know if you have an older brother, but they can often be annoyingly overprotective of their little sisters. Just a little while ago on the Sparly page, my brother left a comment (which I then responded to) that kind of illustrates this point. And even though she's younger than I am, Katie has often been very protective of me, too, probably because I've always been the most shy, quiet member of our family. So they have something of a tendency to overreact when they think I'm being attacked. I know they do it because they care, and I appreciate it, but sometimes I really have to rein them in. Also, there was a bit of bad timing involved. When this all came up, we were having something of a family issue that was making us all a bit tense. Looking back on it, in hindsight, I think that we might not have reacted as strongly to what was happening on the boards if it had happened a month later. I'm not entirely sure why Katie even brought this up. As far as I'm concerned, it's ancient history. At the time that this all happened, Katie may have made a few remarks toward you that she was later afraid might have seemed cold or snide (not because of anything you did, but out of her annoyance at the situation in general). (That's sort of a family habit. All three of us are always worrying about saying the wrong thing without meaning to.) I think she was afraid that you thought she disliked you or something, and wanted to make sure that you knew how much she respected and appreciated you. After reading your last message, she was probably thinking, "Oh, so she didn't think I was upset with her, after all. Well, darn, I should have just left well enough alone, then." Oh, well. :) I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, and I want you to know that there is no bad feeling at all between you and any of us. We all appreciate everything you've done for the community here, and all of your kind words and compliments about all of us. I hope that this resolves all of this, and we can just put it aside now. Again, thank you very much for all of your kind words. :) - Lindsay (Lady Magique) Lady Magique 02:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :D! Lala Here(well of course you know me xD....)! I heard you like bori...^__^...and i havent really met a other creddier shipper that likes bori as well. *high five*....*rejected high five :(*...lol jks! Anyway since i like bori and you like bori, i just wanted to show a bori shipper this amazing bori video. You might find me creepy because i showed you this video but what the heck xD! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQEqpOYzk2o LalaCreddie 09:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :D..again! Im fine :D, im been obsessed with Bori -___-"........alot......gosh >.> that sounds embarrassing xD. Oh so you've seen the video? *facepalm*...embarrassing moment 2! Wondering if you've seen a other good video like that? cuz i love the videos with that whole "graphic" quality. Example: the creddie video thats called something like "Creddie-About you now". REALLY GOOD VIDEO BTW xD(search it, if you dont know it :D)! Dont have to look for one, just if you know one you can tell me. LalaCreddie 08:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hellurr! Hi Ms. Prez, Creddie 4 real here. I am wondering if you want to help me and other Creddiers with a Creddie/Niranda wikia. Here's the link: http://creddeniranda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thanks! Creddie 4 Real 22:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Thank you :) Hello. First off, I'd like to say Congratulations on making your 1,000th edit. :) Now, I wanted to thank you for the comment you wrote for my sister on the Creddie page the other day. I don't think that Katie has actually seen it yet. (She's been kind of avoiding anything related to iCarly for most of the past few days.) But I did mention it to her, and you know ... It was nice to see her smile. :) She hasn't been doing much of that lately. You know, when my brother and I were talking about Katie on the Creddie page on Sunday night ... I don't know if I inadvertently gave the folks there the impression that my sister was sitting around, moping, or crying over this. Actually, she's been spending most of the past few days studying, and doing a lot of writing at her computer. Nothing unusual about that - Katie is a journalism student - but I think that maybe she's been throwing herself into her work more than usual because she's feeling depressed. I know that a lot of people would look at this and say it's silly to get so unhappy about a T.V. show. My brother actually thinks it's a bit silly himself, although he's doing his best to be sensitive and supportive. Truth is ... I've always felt that Katie is a lot like Carly herself. Katie is a really sweet, beautiful, sensitive person. She actually is that girl who people say about, "She could get any guy she wants." ''But, despite all of that, just like Carly, Katie has never had much luck in relationships. I'm sure that people will think it's silly, but I have a feeling that all this time she was watching ''iCarly, Katie was identifying just a little more with Carly than perhaps she really should have. So ... I think that this was a bit more of a blow to her than she was expecting it to be. For a while, at least. Well, anyway ... Just like I'd hoped, and said, Katie seems to be bouncing back now. She's actually starting to laugh a little at herself and the way she's been feeling down for the past few days. I think that she's probably going to be re-joining the Wiki soon. So, thank you, again, for that comment you left for my sister. I actually think it helped, more than you realized. :) Take care, now. - Lindsay (Lady Magique 03:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC)) heeeeey :] as you can see, I'm a seddier, but Im comin in peace, promise :D I was soooooo impressed by your 8IDK if it's the latest one) blog :) the one about that we just can't move on and forget about our ships. that was really awesome :) , I was impressed and agreed with everything you said. BTW; you are a very ncie creddier, I like creddiers but you're one of the nicest ones :D you from the USA ? :) , well, however, I just felt like stopping by to say hi and talking a little :D , tschüssi :) seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 10:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC)